


Feeling At Home

by abutterflyobsession



Series: Strange Magic Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Strange Magic (2015), Strange Magic - Fandom, strange magic movie - Fandom
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abutterflyobsession/pseuds/abutterflyobsession
Summary: Prompt: Sunny collects things Dawn calls cute. Things like trinkets and such. (sent by anon)





	Feeling At Home

Sometimes Sunny is secretly a little ashamed of his homely little home and plain looking family when he imagines how it must look to someone raised in a palace. Dawn has never said anything, but Dawn would never be unkind enough to bring it up.

When they were kids he would fill his room with flowers and plants before Dawn came over to play, hiding every bit of the rough floors and walls. They would play games in his homemade forest and Sunny could forget the shabbiness underneath it.

When they were older Sunny began to decorate his room and the house with bits and pieces he thought Dawn would like. Shiny beads, pretty little potted plants, nice little patterned mats to cover the scratched tables and dressers. Fish scales glimmered on the walls. He even dragged pebbles up from the river, that Dawn had admired, and used them to decorate the garden.

“I like your house!” Dawn said one day.

“Yeah?” Sunny said hopefully.

“It’s cozy and comfortable. And you and your family keep it so nice and lived in. My rooms are so tidy it doesn’t even look like anybody uses them. And you have all these poofy pillows!”

Dawn hugged one of the pillows scattered around the main room of the house and gave it a squeeze. Sunny’s mom had made the pillows and one of his sisters had embroidered them with patterns of flowers.

“Tell your mom that I want pillows for my birthday!” Dawn said, “I’ll make a cozy corner in my bedroom. I like my room, it’s pretty, but I like your house too.”

“You can’t even stand up straight in my house!”

“So? I like sitting on the floor.”

“The rugs have holes and splinters get through!”

“Not since we helped your dad move the furniture around to be over the bare spots.” Dawn giggled, “That was fun. Maybe I should get you a new rug as a gift and then we can rearrange everything again.”

“You don’t have to!”

“I’ll swap with your mom for pillows. Do you smell cookies? I smell cookies!” Dawn shuffled across the room on her knees and bent her head to peek in the kitchen. “Oooh, I was wrong! They’re muffins!”

The two of them sat on a pile of pillows and ate muffins and Sunny felt a little less ashamed of his home.


End file.
